


Breathe Me

by blindewok



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Human Gabriel, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Protective Sam Winchester, misunderstood gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindewok/pseuds/blindewok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The summer Gabriel moved to Lawerence with his older brother after the death of their parents, he would have said falling in love was a bunch of bologne because at 16 you don't plan to meet your "soul mate" </p><p> <br/>Enter his new neighbor...Sam Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this new fic! Comments are welcome and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> When I write fics I tend to listen to music and get inspired for this one it was the song Breathe Me by Sia. So if you want a feel of what this is gonna be give it a listen.
> 
> I plan to update as much as I can.

_Car. Car. Car. Semi-truck. Mini van._

 He counted the dozens and dozens of cars as they passed by. It seemed like it'd been days, maybe weeks, since they left. It had only taken Michael a month to sell most of their parents belongings and then just a week and a half to sell the house. It's a shame too because Gabriel loved their home. Then again it wasn't much of a home without the laughter of their mother and hearing their father's cheerful and silly singing to start their mornings.

A drunk driver. That's how they were stolen from them. They'd been out on their annual date night when at one am a policeman had knocked at the door and given them the news. Eighteen year old, Michael Milton, was now the legal guardian of sixteen year old Gabriel Milton. 

Now, as Gabriel stares out the window of his brother's beat up old truck, he thinks about how angry he is. Angry that his older brother will be stuck with him for at least two more years and won't get to start his life as he had planned. He's angry at the bastard that took it all away. He's also very angry at God. Who the hell does he think he is taking everything away? Why couldn't that drunk asshole just pass out in a bar like a normal person?

"GABRIEL!" 

"WHAT?" In thinking of all the things he hadn't realized how much his breathing had picked up and just now realizing his brother had been shouting his name in order to calm him down. 

"I said are you alright?" Poor Michael looked so concerned he felt so guilty immediately for letting him see him lose it.

Taking a deep breath and remembering that it's okay he finally answers his brother, "Yeah. Psh, I was just off in my own little world, sorry. So, what were you saying?" In desperation to fool his brother he pulls out an emergency candy bar.

 "I said I think you're going to really like Lawrence." His brother smiled warmly at him and he knew Michael's smile was genuine. He already made the promise he was going to make it solely because of Michael.

"Yeah? Well I just hope they got friggin' candy shops or something for the love of all that is holy Mike don't take me to a place that doesn't believe a man should enjoy his sweets 'cause if so hasta la vista!" 

For the first in over a month Gabriel got a glimpse of the Michael he knew as his brother and he couldn't help but laugh with him. "Don't worry little brother I wouldn't dare; besides I already checked you goof there's plenty sweet shops to make sure you're stuffed with sugar for days." Michael reached over and scruffed Gabe's hair like the true old man he was and once again Gabriel felt a sense of longing for his father. 

He missed his father dearly and his mother but his father was the one who taught him everything. Who would do that now? Would Michael teach him? If he had a question could he answer it? Only time will tell.

* * *

They finally arrived in Lawrence around three in the afternoon and Gabriel was starving. He had ate all his supply, which he would have to go exploring to get more of later, and he had never felt so hungry in his life! Michael just kept laughing, the nerve of him, and kept poking Gabe in the stomach. He was a growing boy damn it! 

Finally they stopped at a little diner and went inside to find quite a few people and were to find a booth by the window where a girl who looked about Michael's age approached them to take their order. "Hi, I'm Jo I'll be your waitress. What can I get for you fellas?"

When Gabe looked up from his menu momentarily he noticed his brother's cheeks were an interesting shade of red. Shaking his head and looking back down to the menu, "I'll take two of the biggest friggin' burger ya got and a big heap of fries. Oh and two chocolate milkshakes." He hadn't looked up until he finished ordering; when he looked up Michael was just smiling. "What? I said I was hungry." 

Michael just chuckled and looked up at the blonde, "Um, I guess I'll have a burger and a chocolate milkshake." 

"You don't got an appetite like junior here?"

"Hey! I'll have you know blondie I am almost seventeen." Gabe leans back in the booth because ha get schooled sister.

The blonde just snorts. "Whatever you say kid. I'll be back with your food." Before she leaves she throws Michael a small smile. 

Gabriel just sighs and looks outside where he sees a boy about his age maybe younger and another boy getting out of a big black car. The boy has shaggy brown hair and he looks as if he's nervous and he's practically glued to the older looking kid's side. Then an older man who looks to be maybe their father gets out and stumbles to the ground and the older boy goes to help while the boy with the shaggy hair looks sad. Suddenly the boy looks directly at Gabriel and all he sees is fear. Fear of what he doesn't know and he kinda doesn't care it's not like he'll ever see the kid again. 

So Gabriel turns his head back in the direction of his brother and ignores the obviously drunken man outside. Besides after they finish eating Michael said they get to go see their new home. He says this is where they get to start over. This is where Michael and Gabriel Milton will start a new life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have such a headache today but hey I wanna write so I will write. I plan to alternate and the next chapter will be from Sam's prespective. I'm going to try to keep this mainly focused from Gabe and Sam's eyes.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy this chapter as well and thanks to all that has checked it out so far!

After finishing eating the boys didn't leave the diner right away but actually took the time to catch up. In the last month or so Gabriel hasn't been the friendliest and Michael had little to no free time. For the brothers to be able to sit and have lunch together made Gabriel feel lighter than he'd felt in a while.

"So you really did put itching powder in Mr.Smith's pants??" Michael was having a hard time asking the question because he was laughing so hard.

Gabe just smirked and leaned back, "You know it." Then it got a little serious because Gabriel started remembering who was the one to pick him up from school.

* * *

_"Gabriel what did you do now, son?"_

_He looked up to see his father and like every other time he didn't look angry or happy. "Well he's always going to the bathroom and he never teaches us anything anyways so...why not?"_

_His father was just about to say something when the victim himself came out of the principal's office and he simply glared at Gabriel all while walking away with a long strand of toilet paper trailing behind him. Gabriel was ready for his father to say more when suddenly his father burst into a fit of giggles._

_Shaking his head he had to ask, "How exactly did you get itching powder down your teacher's pants?"_

_"He keeps a spare pair in his desk drawer." He smirked._

_His father just continued to shake his head and smile. "Son, where did you learn to be so mischievous?"_

_"Must have been that damn television you old people don't like." Gabriel knew after they finished talking to the principal, his dad would let this go. Maybe they'll even stop at the ice cream shop._

* * *

"Gabe?" 

"Huh?? Oh sorry. I was uh just thinking about dad." He looked down at his hands, which he had wrapped tightly around his milkshake glass, and he let out his breath. "I miss him so much, man."

Michael reached across the booth and patted Gabriel's forearm. "Me too little brother. Me too." 

After that they finally got up and Gabriel decided he'd rather go outside and wait by the car then watch his brother try to flirt with Jo, oh Mike you poor bastard. As he made his way out he thought he better take in his surroundings because if he planned to come back later or tomorrow to check this place out for good. While waiting propped against the truck he noticed that the black car was still parked and hadn't moved but before he could ponder more out came his brother.

"Alright! Ready to go see the new Milton home?" He could tell Michael was trying so damn hard to act like he wanted to move, like he was excited to move into a house where it was just going to be the two of them. Gabriel knew his brother better.

"Whenever you are." Gabriel knew that later tonight his brother would go into the room that he'll claim and he'll cry himself to sleep. He knows that he'll talk to himself and that he'll think his brother is asleep when the truth is Gabriel hasn't slept a full night's sleep in a long time. Then in the morning when Gabriel gets up he'll pretend he didn't hear anything. Pretend that both of them are alright; that neither of them are practically screaming inside for the other to say something but that won't happen.

It takes them a good 15 minutes to drive from town to their new residence. It isn't a big house but it's big enough for two people. 

As Gabriel takes in the neighborhood he sees that they have a neighbor on each side of their new home. The house to the left of their's looks to be well kept and has what looks like a new fresh coat of paint on the house. The big blue mailbox reads, Novaks. There's a boy with unruly brown hair sitting in the grass reading a book and he looks up as they drive by. Gabriel thinks the boy might be interesting to talk to because he looks harmless enough so he waves at the boy and the boy tilts his head and sort of shyly waves back. Oh yeah definitely gonna talk to that kid he thinks to himself.  

The house to the right of their home is also well kept. There seems to be quite a bit of car parts lying around though. They sadly don't have a mailbox so Gabriel has to just make up a name for them until Michael makes them be friendly. 

Michael pulls into the driveway and shuts off the truck. "Well home sweet home."

"We haven't even walked in yet you don't know what's in there! There could be some dogs or birds or rabbits living in there."

"What the hell are you talking about? Are you having a sugar stroke?"

Gabriel felt his forehead. "No? I'm fine."

"Just get out doofus."

 They both got out of the truck and Gabriel looked back to see if the boy was still there but he was gone. "Huh, weird." 

Grabbing the few possessions they still had they walked up the front porch and Michael pulled out the keys and said, "Ready?" He then unlocked it and they both went inside.

As they stood in the entry it was as if something in Gabriel broke. This was really happening. He and his brother are alone. They don't get to look behind them to see their parents reaction because they aren't there. Neither of them will be there ever again this shouldn't have happened. Why didn't they stay home that night? This wasn't fair they were just kids even if Michael was eighteen he was still a kid too.

Gabriel couldn't breathe and before long he was having a full on panic attack. He couldn't hear his brother but he could see him trying to help. It wasn't until two or three minutes he realized someone else was with them trying to help.

"I have them sometimes just get him to breathe into this." He heard a voice distantly.

Then a paper bag was being shoved into his face. He then looked up to see a familiar face. It was the shaggy haired boy from outside the diner and he looked so concerned. He had his hand on Gabriel's back and was saying, "Take slow breaths." Gabriel just shook his head and did as he was told. After 10 minutes he finally calmed down.

"Can you go get him some water, uh? Sorry I didn't get your name?" The boy was giving Michael demands like he'd known him his whole life.

"Michael and yeah, yeah sure. I'll be right back." Michael was saying this more to Gabriel than to the other boy. 

While Michael was gone the short time the two boys just looked at one another. Then the other boy smiled just a tiny bit and Gabriel noticed he had dimples then the boy held out his hand, "I'm Sam." He looked at Sam's hand for a moment before taking it and shaking it.

"I'm Gabriel or Gabe whichever doesn't matter." It wasn't until Michael returned that either boy realized they hadn't let go of each other's hand. "Thanks Mike." He gulped down the water in one go.

"Well I guess I should head back over to my house. Welcome to the neighborhood and if you guys need anything just shout and me and my brother Dean will be right over to help." This time Sam gave a real smile and boy oh boy did that kid have a pretty smile. Then Gabriel shook his head because hello what was that thought about?

"We'll be sure to do that, Sam. Thank you so much for helping me with my brother." 

"It's no problem at all. So, um, bye." Then he looked at Gabriel. "See ya around." 

Gabriel guessed he finally got to meet his other neighbor but he still didn't know their last name.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's enter home life for Sam, huh?
> 
> Apologies, if Sam seems WAY out of character, it'll change in the incoming chapters.

_He had nice eyes._

That was Sam's first thought as he left his new neighbor. The panic attack the boy had suffered didn't seem too severe. Thank goodness he and Dean had come back when they did. 

He had immediately recognized the boy as the one at Ellen's diner so he felt of course he had to help. No he didn't _have_ to but he wanted to. Something about the boy made Sam feel as if were drawn to him. Sam shook his head but thought that the thoughts were a good change from his usual thinking.  

When Sam entered his own house the everyday smell of whiskey hit him like it always did. Typical day if you were to ask him. His father had naturally passed out on the couch probably as soon as he walked in the front door; Sam wouldn't know because he was helping the neighbor. 

The house was dark, as usual, the living room looked like it normally did because it was destroyed by one John Winchester aka alcoholic of the year. 

Sam just rolled his eyes and ran upstairs to his room and on the way checked to see what Dean was doing and no surprise to Sam he didn't see his brother. So he was already over at Cas' and he won't be back until the morning so that meant dad was really, really out. 

As he strolled down the hall to his room he made a list in his head of the things he needs to do. Rearrange the books, fold his clothes, remake his bed, dust his belongings, make sure nothing has been moved and then possibly clean his shoes if he has time. When he opened the door to his room that same old feeling hit him,  _you can't get it all done because you can't do anything right not even for yourself,_ but no he wasn't going to do that because that'll just derail him from doing what he planned to do. 

He sits his bag down on the floor next to his door and thinks of which he wants to do first and decides remaking his bed first won't take that long. So he got to work and made sure to look at the clock before he started so he could time himself. It was four o'clock and he made a plan to be done by six.

He recounts all his books and when he's finally satisfied he steps back and is proud of all his work. When he turns to look at the clock, he's even more satisfied, the clock reads 6:03 and Sam gives himself some slack and decides today may not have been so bad. He's getting better at accepting that he can't get everything done on an exact schedule and found that he's been not happier but possibly freer?   

Sam saw a light in the room across from his was on and noticed that it was Gabriel. He had comics out on the small mattress and he looked like he was doing alright but then again outward appearance can be deceiving after all Sam himself would know. There was something about Gabriel though. Something fragile about him but at the same time he seemed so strong? Sam noticed he was once again thinking about the other boy and not whether or not he should go clean the kitchen.

Sam thought maybe he'll go back over his new neighbors tomorrow to get to know them better. Possibly to know Gabriel better.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter just I don't know makes me feel not very happy. I'm sorry it was so short and I may go back and rewrite it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys sorry I haven't written a chapter in a while. So here we go.

The next morning Gabriel didn't want to leave his room. Last night had been awkward. He hadn't gone to sleep at all and needed at least a nap. He hopes Michael leaves soon to look for a job or furniture or something. 

Michael had tried his hardest to get Gabriel to talk but just like in the last month he shut down. He just wanted to let it go. Why didn't anyone get that? Sure, it'd be good to get it out but hell he wouldn't be talking to Michael about it. 

Gabriel stayed in his room until one and didn't even open his door when Michael asked if he was hungry. It was when Michael announced, just like Gabe had thought, that he was going to look for a job. 

After waiting to hear that Michael actually walked out the door, he relaxed more. He knew he should probably go out because in the back of his mind his mother's voice was there saying, "Gabriel, you know you're going to grow mold if you don't get some air." 

It didn't take long for him to decide that he wanted to go exploring. It wasn't all that hot outside so that was also a plus because Gabriel and hotness were not a good mix. He dressed in one of his dad's shirts because he needed the comfort while he took in his new surroundings. It was the one of his dad's favorite band Louden Swain. 

The closer he got to the front door the more he felt at ease and worried at the same time. As he opened the door a small breeze blew through and it was as if he felt his mother's warm palm cup his face. 

All at once he was incredibly calm. When he walked out onto the front porch he noticed the sun was positioned in the sky in the perfect spot. He heard, as cheesy as it sounds, birds singing. The air felt warm but amazing. Gabriel couldn't remember the last time the outside felt so nice. Must be the Kansas air.

He looked at his neighbors houses and saw no movement so he suspected they had gone out to town themselves. As he made his way down the road he took in all the other houses. Most didn't look as lived in as his other two neighbors.   
At the end of the road there was a old junk yard that he hadn't seen yesterday. There were tons and tons of cars. He saw a man in an old baseball cap muttering to himself and as Gabriel past the old man waved. Gabriel looked up and saw 'Singer's Garage', might come back later to see if he has anything cool.

It takes Gabriel twenty minutes to walk into town and the first thing on his list to find is the mother ship. A candy shop. 

And then after wandering around for a few minutes he spots it. 'Dr.Candy' it read. Gabriel starts walking a little faster to get to the shop and once he enters it he almost drools. Inside the candy shop were all sorts of assortments of chocolates and other candies that Gabe had never seen before. Then out came a man with a mullet. "Oh, hey man, didn't hear you come in." The man flips his hair back and Gabriel immediately knows he is gonna like this guy. 

"I'm here to buy a bulk of goods." Gabriel dumped his money out on the counter because when it came to candy it was Gabriel's drug.

The man leans over the counter, "How much stuff do you need? Serious craving or mild?" This guy knew his cravings.

"Serious and if you got something good for nervous eaters."

The man motioned Gabe to follow and lead him to a shelf of a candy Gabriel had never seen before. 

"I make this myself. It's a special mixture of chocolate and cinnamon. Good to bring you down in a sticky situation." 

Gabriel held out his hand, "I'm Gabriel."

"Nice to meet ya man, I'm Ash." In that moment, Gabriel found a new friend.  


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys just wanted to say leave comments to let me know how I'm doing or just say hello ^-^

After leaving the candy shop with two bags worth of sorted candies Gabriel thought so far today hadn't been so bad. The sun was still out and the street was full of people. Gabriel took in the groups of people surrounding the local businesses. There was an elderly couple sitting on the bench in front of a barbershop, a group of small children playing some kind of game, and group of teens that looked to be Gabriel's age in the sandwich shop across the road.

As he was taking in the small town he quickly realized the town wasn't as small as he originally thought. Down the street there were quite a bit of buildings, some old and some not so old, and while walking down the sidewalk he saw Sam. He was walking the street with the boy he's seen him with the previous day, he was gonna guess his brother, and the other boy he had seen in the yard.

The two older boys were laughing with each other but Sam was looking into windows and not really paying much attention to the conversation going on. Gabriel almost, _almost_   shouted out his name but then remembered he'd only spoken to the boy once. He still didn't know his last name, hell he didn't even know who the other kid was. 

Before Gabriel could just keep his head down and continue exploring the town Sam shouted at him. "Hey! Gabriel, right?" He was smiling that same smile where his dimples were very prominent. 

"Yep. How ya doin' Sam?" Gabriel was looking from Sam to the other boys and the boy that he guessed was Sam's brother had his head cocked. Gabriel didn't know why but wasn't like he cared.

"I'm pretty good. It's really nice out today." Sam's brother cleared his throat. "Oh, this is my brother Dean and his" Dean elbowed his brother in the ribs, "...Cas."

Gabriel rolled his eyes because he wasn't an idiot. "Nice to meet ya Dean and...his Cas. So, how long have you guys been together?" Gabriel pointed between Dean and Cas.

Dean started sputtering, "What the hell do you mean together? We are not together. Tell him Sammy!"

It was Sam's turn to roll his eyes, "Yeah. So anyway, you alright since last night?"

"I'm fine. I just came out of Dr.Candy's so yknow I'm all good." 

Sam just looked at him like he could see right through him but he seemed to let it go. "Well, that's good. So hey, you wanna join us or can I show you around town?"

"You're gonna walk around town without Dean or myself?" For the first time the boy that was glued to Dean's side spoke up while Dean himself just looked shocked.

"Uh...yeah? Is that alright?" 

Dean started laughing and walked up to his brother and pulled him into a hug. "Of course you can Sammy! Actually how about we meet back at Ellen's in three hours?"

Sam turned to Gabriel with a look of pure 'please they're so gross save me' so he couldn't let his first new friend down. "Oh hells yeah man."

Sam smiled and turned to his brother, "That's fine Dean. You and Cas have fun." Sam smirked at his brother. 

"Bitch"

"Jerk"

Cas and Gabriel just exchanged a look and Cas shook his head. After that Gabriel and Sam were left to explore on their own. With Sam turning to Gabe like an excited puppy, "You're gonna love it here Gabe, I swear this town may seem boring, but there's a lot to love about it." 

Gabriel couldn't figure out when he'd started to smile just as wide as Sam but all he could do was think how bright this boy was in front of him. He felt so drawn to him and protective so he went right along with him. "Well, show me the town kiddo." As Sam started to ramble off details about the buildings they passed Gabriel finally noticed Sam had his hand on the small of his back and just as he felt protective of Sam he felt safe. 

He's still gotta ask what his freaking last name is.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this chapter too jumbled? I'm still kind of eeeehhhh on it. Anyway, hope you like it. I'll try to start updating a little faster.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been listening to 'Favorite Record' by Fall Out Boy all day so I HAD to write a new chapter I was kinda inspired.
> 
> Fair warning there's going to be a itsy bitsy time jump just by about two weeks so nothing major. Again thanks so much for reading I have fun writing.  
> (Also on Sam's mental illness I just want to say that I personally have social anxiety and am writing from personal experience I apologize if anyone deals with it differently.)

Since Sam practically shoved himself into Gabriel's life he hasn't been as sad as he thought he'd have been. Anytime he was veering into any type of sadness Sam seemed to sense it and would immediately do something to get Gabriel's mind off of it. 

Gabriel also quickly realized that Sam was his best friend. Come to think of it he doesn't think he's ever had a friend like Sam. Someone, who in such a short time, he had become so attached to. 

When he had gotten home that night Michael had been worried where he'd been, if he was alright, blah blah blah and he couldn't remember what else Mike had said. "Dude, I'm fine, I was out with Sam all day."

Michael seemed to relax a bit at that. "Our neighbor?"

"Yup." Gabriel used a little extra pop at the end. After that Michael told his brother that he had gotten a job at the diner they had ate in when they first arrived in town. Since then he hadn't really bothered him where he was because he knew his brother was with Sam. 

Now see in the few weeks he knew Sam he learned a few things because he was observant Sam adored his big brother, he was incredibly loyal, one of the nicest guys around, he was 15, and that he had extreme social anxiety. Gabriel figured he had a few other things going on but he'd only saw that the anxiety might have been the worst. 

On one particular day Sam seemed a bit hesitant to go out. "Ah come on Sam-o look how nice it is outside."

Sam looked a little pale, "Yeah, it's kind of hot you sure you don't want to just stay in your house or Cas' to keep cool? We could play a game or something?"

"But I wanna go to the comic store they were suppose to get in a Loki action figure I wanted." Gabriel gave his best impersonation of puppy eyes that he could muster.

Sam took in a deep breath but still looked like he wanted to say no and Gabriel started to feel a little guilty for pushing. "Fine." 

* * *

The closer they got to the comic store, the closer Sam got to Gabriel's side, "You alright?"

"What?" Sam looked if possible even more nervous. 

"You're about to become part Gabriel if you get any closer."

He took a step to the side to give Gabe some space. "Sorry."

"You never did answer if you were alright or not."

Sam took a look around at the small crowd in the comic store. "There's just a lot more people out than I thought there would be." Sam seemed to gravitate back to Gabriel's side but this time Gabriel didn't complain. 

After finding out they did have what he wanted Gabriel thought about what Sam needed. "Do you want to go to the library?"

"W-what?" 

"I know you got shaggy hair and it may get in your ears but I know you heard me." 

"Yes?"

"No, don't ask. Answer. Do you?"

Sam squinted at him and let's face it if he were Sam he'd do the same. "Yes."

"Then let's go."

 When they got to the library Gabriel told Sam to go find a book and then meet him at the front desk to check out their books. "I'm really confused."

"Would you just do what I say."

Sam walked off muttering, "Short and bossy." Gabriel knew Sam would take his time finding a book but that didn't matter because since mentioning going to the library he didn't seem as nervous. Change his mind, keep his mind off of people so he doesn't notice them and he'll forget that he's suppose to be afraid of everyone. Sam had done so much in such a short time for Gabriel so he thought it might be time to return the favor. 

It takes Sam about 15 minutes to find a book that he is satisfied with and it takes Gabriel about 3 minutes to find one. They both check out their books and on the way back to their houses Gabriel asks about Sam's book. What's it about? Who's it by? Why did you choose that one? By the time they've made it back home Sam hadn't even noticed another soul except Gabriel. 

"Dude it's gonna be such a good book. I gotta ask Cas if he's read it." That big dimply smile is back.

"I bet he has. Nerd." 

Sam stops and gives Gabriel a smile he's never see before. "Thanks."

"For what?"

Sam doesn't answer but he pulls Gabriel into a hug. "Thank you." 

Gabriel starts to hug back, and puts his head on Sam's shoulder, because he's short alright? "You're welcome kiddo." When they pull apart they're both smiling because today was pretty good.

Oh and Gabriel figured out that Sam and Dean's last name is Winchester. 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: ASSHOLE JOHN WINCHESTER COMING IN TO PLAY SO YKNOW RUDE LANGUAGE AHEAD FRIENDS!!!

As soon as Sam walked into the house he could tell that his usual anxiety wasn't the only thing kicked in. John wasn't in his usual chair or passed out on the couch. He was standing, looking out the living room window, where Sam had just hugged Gabriel. Sam was scared but at the same time was hoping his father would try to say something he also wished in that moment that Dean was home but he was at work. 

"Who's the kid?" His father didn't sound angry then again this wasn't new. John was known to have a somewhat spilt personality so he would probably snap if Sam didn't answer correctly.

"Gabriel. He and his brother just moved in about two weeks ago." He thought he'd answered right.

John just slowly turned around to face his youngest son, "Where did you two go?" 

"Library, sir." 

John gave a small smile that was a fine line between sweet and sinister. "Good boy. Why don't you bring him over I'd like to meet your new little friend." 

"He's still busy moving in so it might be a while before he gets to come over." That was it. Sam knew his father would snap at that and he was right.

"Jesus, you're a faggot like your brother aren't you?!" And now Sam was pissed.

"You leave Dean out of this. I answered your question with complete honesty and if you don't like it well you can get the fuck over it." Sam had moved forward and was now face to face with his father and it was in that moment Dean burst through the door. 

Dean didn't say a word just put a hand on his father's and Sam's chest then shoved them apart. 

"If you say that around me again I won't hesitate to do something about it."

John just narrowed his eyes, "What are you gonna do about it boy?"

Dean finally spoke up after that. "Alright, how 'bout we end this pissin' contest before somebody gets hurt, huh? Sammy, why don't you help me get some groceries out of baby?" Sam just kept staring his father down. "SAMMY." He turned and walked outside with Dean right behind him.

Dean hit him upside the head. "What the hell is the matter with you?"

"He called you a....faggot." Sam's jaw twitched just repeating the word. He could tell it effected his brother but Dean being Dean just chuckled and slapped Sam on the arm.

"Ah Sam you can't let him get to you like that."

"It's not alright for him to say that word Dean. You know it isn't."

Dean sighed, "Sammy, you gotta learn which battles you can fight." Dean looked down then back up, "When someone doesn't understand something they're pretty shitty about it and usually say really shitty stuff and sometimes you can change their mind but only if they're willing to listen and dad just isn't one of those people."

 After that Sam didn't say anything because his brother was right after all. So he just proceeded to help Dean with the groceries and ignored the looks his father gave them. 

The rest of the night had gone by quietly and for that Sam was thankful. Right at his usual time Gabriel came knocking at the door at 10 o'clock on the dot. "Morning Sam-o! I can eat about 15 cups of Jell-o before I puke."

Sam chuckled, "Good morning Gabe. That's um cool?"

"Mike said I wouldn't get past 7 and I showed him." Gabriel stood up a little straighter actually proud of his..accomplishment.

"You're so weird dude."

"Sam? Who's at the door?" And shit of course his father would be up now. 

"It's Gabe, sir." 

Gabriel raised his eyebrow, probably at the 'sir', can't blame him. 

Soon his father was standing in the door with them. "Well if it isn't the famous neighbor. What can we do for you? Sam's gonna be a litte busy today." Sam quickly turned to look at his father because come again?

Not skipping a beat, Gabriel replied, "What are the odds I'm here to help Sam do whatever it is he's suppose to do." Gabriel walked forward and showed no fear towards John. "Nice to meet ya there Pops, now what are we doing today Winchesters?" He said this all while looking at John with a smirk that showed he wasn't afraid of one John Winchester.

And Sam came to the conclusion that he was starting to feel butterflies in his stomach that blossomed into something greater in his chest, what it was he didn't know yet, and especially when John turned his back and lead the boys out back and Gabe grabbed Sam's hand and gave a quick squeeze. 

Something changed.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try to update more because I have the next few chapters planned. ENJOY!

Following John into the back of the Winchester household Gabriel felt brave. The father of his best friend was a drunk and a mean one, he knew because he heard the bastard arguing with Sam, saw him drinking the last drop from his bottle, or passed out whenever he would come over for Sam. 

He had heard the new argument between the two, not the thickest walls around here, and decided he wasn't going to leave Sam to fight this battle alone. He certainly wasn't afraid of the man. One quick move to the left or right and he was sure to tip over. 

He also felt brave and had quickly grabbed Sam's hand and then squeezed it. If after today he and Sam wouldn't be allowed to see each other anymore he was going to at least let Sam know in some way how he had been feeling. 

The father of the boy that he wanted to protect soon turned back around to them, "See how there's parts laying around everywhere? Sam has to clean it up."

Gabriel narrowed his eyes, "So do I because like I said I'm here to help Sam."

 "Then get to work." John then went back inside and left the boys to clean up the messy yard.

"Dude. Your dad is a dick." 

Sam just snorted and told Gabe to get to work. 

 As the boys cleaned, John Winchester watched from the kitchen window, he watched the boys playfully banter and push each other and have fun doing a chore. He'd never seen his youngest son look so carefree, except around his brother, and John could remember what that was like. Having that one person that made you forget that something wasn't meant to be for enjoyment but they made you forget all the wrong and evil that surrounded you because all you saw was each other. John didn't mean to be so harsh to the boys, hell he didn't even really care if the boys had a girl, guy or anyone as a partner. 

 He knew he should stop drinking, he should be a better father, but of course he wouldn't because John was a selfish bastard and if he wasn't happy no one was going to be. Maybe one day he'd work out his problems but for now he'll just pick up the bottle of whiskey that keeps calling his name. 

* * *

"What the hell do you do with this thing?" 

Sam just snorted, "It's just a gas cap you idiot. Are you kidding me right now?" He shook his head laughing and saw that Gabe was smiling so he did know what it was. "Don't ask stuff like that around Dean you'll give him a heart attack at 18."

"Aww I can come up with something better than that if I wanted to piss him off." 

"So school starts in a month. You nervous about starting a new school?" Sam had a reason for asking because he was scared that once school started Gabe would see what a nobody he was. 

Gabriel just chuckled, "Oh Sam-o, you and I in school is gonna be a hoot."

"You know when we start school you're probably gonna not even remember I'm alive." Sam didn't look up to see Gabe's reaction but he felt the hand on his arm.

"Sam, why would you think that? You're my best friend. I won't survive a new school without you."  

"I'm not exactly Mr.Popular so you're gonna want to stay clear." 

Gabriel furrowed his brows, "Sam, I don't give a shit if you were a king, that'd be pretty cool but you're not anyway, my point is I am your friend because I like you Sam, not for what you are either. So stop saying shit like that or I'm gonna kick your ass." 

Sam cracked a smile because he could tell Gabriel meant it. "Alright Gabe." 

"Now get back to work kiddo I ain't doing all the work here." 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So let's throw these boys into a school year and some drama, huh?

"New school. No one's gonna know a thing about you. Are you  _sure_ you wanna start today? You know you can wait another day." 

"Listen  _mom_ it's gonna be fun. Besides Sam-o, Dean and Cas are gonna be there too so I'm already gonna have friends."

"So?" Leave it to Michael to take mom's role of the worrier.

Gabriel sighed. "Sooooo, I'll be fine. Mike when have you ever known me not to survive school?" 

Michael grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him into, well not exactly a hug, but more like Michael sufficating his little brother. 

"Alright, alright. Smaller human can't breathe. Release." 

Michael let go but he was smiling now. "Don't get into trouble it's your first day." 

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say chief." Michael just laughed and Gabriel spotted the Winchesters and yelled a quick goodbye to his brother and got to his friends. 

Dean was the first to notice Gabriel had joined the group. "Holy shit short stuff don't sneak up on us like that." Cas snorted and shook his head. "What the hell are you laughing at Houdini?" Dean threw his arm around Cas's shoulders and tugged him forward. 

"And he honestly thinks people are gonna believe him when he says they aren't together? What an idiot." He could tell Sam was by his side because he felt his arm practically squished to his own but the younger boy didn't answer. He just kept his head down and stayed by Gabe's side and Gabe just kept talking to him. See the day before the official start of school he made sure to already have his schedule so he could stick by Sam's side.

"Where's your locker?" 

Sam finally looked up but he still didn't speak he just pointed down the hall. 

"No kidding! Mine too." He also knew where Sam's locker was because he had asked Dean and made it his mission to have his next to Sam's. Once they reached their lockers Gabriel finally got to see why Sam had been so quiet.

"Heya Winchester." A long, dark haired girl in a leather jacket was leaning against a locker and was staring dangerously at the back of Sam's head. Sam just ignored her which was a mistake apparently. The girl walked up to Sam and pulled him to make him face her. "I said hey so that means you respond like a normal human. Now say hello dumbo."

Gabriel just couldn't resist. "Hello dumbo!! I'm Gabriel. It sure is nice to meet you but I gotta say I'm kinda disappointed the ears ain't as big as I'd hoped." When Gabriel was finished everyone around him was staring like he'd just committed a crime. 

The girl was about to do something when her friend grabbed her arm, "We gotta get going if we're gonna make it there before class Ruby." Both girls then turned and went the opposite way down the hall. 

"Why did you do that?" 

"He speaks it's a miracle thank you lord for giving this boy his voice back. What the hell do you mean why did I do that? She was picking on you." 

"No one stands up to Ruby."

"Her? You're kiddin' me."

"Man, you have no idea how mean she can be."

"Eh, whatever I ain't afraid. We're about the same size I can take her." Gabriel nudged Sam's arm and smiled. "You got me by your side now kiddo you don't have to fight alone now. I mean you know if that's alright with you I can back off if you want." Gabriel rubbed the back of his neck because Sam was giving him that look that Cas gives Dean sometimes when he does something 'sweet'. 

"Alright come on. Let's go to class." 

This year was definitely going to be interesting. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so gonna start moving the story along here...you ready?

Two weeks seemed to fly by and Gabe would have to use the term easy to describe it all. He hadn't had any attacks in almost a month. Sam even seemed to be doing good, which was an absolute miracle, the kid could use some relaxation. Ruby had managed to get Sam to talk to her. She was harmless according to Sam but if you'd ask Gabe he'd tell the witch to get lost. She seemed nice enough but he wasn't stupid he knew her type. She was a snake in the grass waiting for her chance to strike so Gabe kept an extra close eye on Sam.

One afternoon Gabriel's suspicions came to light. He had to leave math class to go to his locker to get his math book. Ever since becoming friends with some of the biggest nerds in the school he'd actually been doing his work. Just as he was about to shut his locker, Ruby leans against Sam's locker. "Sup blondie?" 

"Oh, I thought I felt the breeze of Satan coming through. How do you do your majesty?" 

"I'm fantastic thanks for asking. Now I'm going to say this once; stay away from Sam."

Gabriel chuckled. "Listen as much as I'd like to  _not_ have a conversation with you I gotta get back to class. Later dumbo." 

Ruby grabbed Gabriel's arm and shoved him into the lockers. "You are going to stop associating yourself with Sam because he doesn't need some piece of shit dragging him down."

"You know you're talking to me and not the mirror, right?" 

Ruby chuckled. "You don't think Sam hasn't told me all about you?"

"Sam wouldn't tell you shit."

"Oh but sweetie he has. He's told me how you can't handle little things, you know like knowing how you're just a burden on everyone around you, just things like that."  

"You're gonna have to do better than that toots if you think I'm really gonna believe Sam said anything like that." The sad part was Gabriel did believe her just a little bit.

"You've known Sam what? About four months? You really think you know him? Has he ever told you about his mother?" When Gabriel didn't answer Ruby went on. "You don't know him. Sam isn't the person you think. He's not your friend, you idiot. You're just entertainment for him when his dad gets a little drunk. Why the hell would he be interested in being friends with a kid who can't the truth that no one wants him. Even your dead parents didn't and I feel so sorry for your brother. So just do Sam a favor and get out of his life." 

Just like that Gabriel broke. What if she was telling the truth? Sam had probably told her everything and was working to make Gabriel into a joke. Why had he ever tried to be friends with Sam in the first place? How could he have been so stupid? Was Sam always faking when they went in public or was he just making fun of Gabriel? 

It wasn't until he was on the highway that Gabriel noticed he had ran away from Ruby, out the school entrance and down the road. What was he going to do? He should just go home no one at school wants him there anyway. Sam won't get to make fun of him now because he was done being the joke. 

* * *

Sam sat in the back of the Impala with his best friend's backpack and was worried beyond belief about where Gabriel had gone. He was suppose to have been right back but he didn't come back. Dean and Cas sat in the front seat acting as if Sam wasn't about to have a full on panic attack he was worrying so much. 

They passed Bobby's so that meant they were close to home. Maybe Gabe got sick and just went home. Yeah, that had to have been what happened. Then why didn't he get his things? Alright, alright he just needs to calm down because Gabe probably has a good explanation. 

Dean pulled into their driveway and Sam jumped out and ran to Gabe's front door. He knocked as loud as he could. Thank goodness Gabriel came to the door because Michael wasn't home yet. 

"Where'd you go?" Sam just pushed the question out as quickly as he could. Gabriel didn't look okay and again Sam started to worry. "Are you okay?" 

"Why do you care?" 

Sam was taken back by the question. "What do you mean? I care because you're my best friend." 

"Oh right. I forgot because I thought best friends didn't talk about you behind your back. My mistake." Now Sam was really confused so he pushed himself inside. "I didn't invite you in what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Gabe, what happened?" Sam went from worried to protect mode just like that. Something wasn't right. Sam walked up to Gabriel and placed his hand on his cheek. "Tell me what happened today." 

Gabriel swallowed. "Ruby told me how you've told her everything. If you didn't like me you could have just told me."

"I haven't told Ruby a damn thing about you. I keep telling her to leave me alone but she won't listen and she keeps telling me that you're dragging me down but I told her even if you were I didn't mind." Where Sam got this sudden courage he didn't know but if he had to guess it was because Gabriel made him brave. 

"How am I suppose to believe that?" 

"Why would I ever tell Ruby anything?" Sam ran his hand through Gabriel's hair and he could swear he felt the smaller boy shiver. 

Gabriel laughed lightly. "You gonna finally make your move now kiddo?"

"What if I am?" 

"Then I'm gonna rub it in Ruby's face tomorrow." 

Sam couldn't help himself he finally grabbed Gabriel's face and kissed him. It wasn't rough, fast or forced. Gabriel's lips were soft and he was so gentle like he was afraid Sam was going to change his mind. So once again Sam ran his hand through Gabe's hair and Gabe wrapped his arms around Sam and pulled him closer. 

Tomorrow Sam had a thing or two to say to Ruby.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *listens to You Are In Love by Taylor Swift while writing*


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm so sorry I've taken so long to update, things have been quite busy for me and when I've gone to update I got distracted. I promise to update quicker in the next few days because I'm going to wrap this story up and begin another. Thank you so much for being patient with me.

The next day Sam woke up more confident and clear headed than ever. He noticed that things seemed to be a bit brighter. It was kind of weird because even his father seemed _different_. In fact it was almost like he was sober. He was smiling and was up before 3 pm. Dean and Cas were in the kitchen with him and they weren't fighting and Dean had his arm around Cas; yeah what the hell is going on here?

"Heya Sammy, what do you want pancakes or just sausage or actually I'll make you whatever you want." His father was offering breakfast, fine with the lovebirds, and smiling. 

"What?"

"See? What did I say that long hair gets in the way of his hearing. I'm gonna cut your hair when you're asleep." Dean was laughing because his brother went from confused to 'I will kick your ass' in seconds. At the same time Cas pinched Dean's arm just when John slapped Dean on the back of the head. "OW!" 

"Quit being mean to your brother." John smiled softly at his youngest son. "Surprise! I'm a month sober." 

Now Sam knows he hadn't been that busy to have not noticed his dad hadn't been passed out drunk an entire month. "You're shitting me." 

"Language Sam and no I'm not. I've been going to meeting and quick all on my own and I've even been working at the garage again." His father was smiling proudly. 

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"You were kinda occupied with other things and I thought it was best if I gave myself some time to really know that I could do it and not get your hopes up." 

"What made you want to quit drinking?"

John looked down and chuckled, "You kids. I think it's time I got over myself and learn that life was happening around me." Sam walked forward and hugged his father tightly.

"I'm proud of you dad." 

John laughed. "Shouldn't I be saying that to you?" 

"I think you deserve to hear it." 

Now to get ready for school and get one more challenge off his back...Ruby.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. I'm sorry for the long wait but also thank you for reading!

Once Sam got to school he had a new plan that he felt a few months ago he would have never been able to pull off. He was going to completely ignore Ruby. Would it work? Well he liked to think it would work perfectly.   

Gabriel didn't come to school because Sam had told him all about his plan. He felt that if he were there Ruby wouldn't listen to what Sam had to say and would go directly after Gabriel again. It was better if he just showed up the next day because like it or not he’d have to face the music at some point.

Just like Sam expected Ruby walked up to him like they were friends.

“Hey there, Sam.”

Sam acted as if he didn't hear her.

"Hey! Dumbo, you hear me?" 

Sam shut his locker and turned to her slowly, "You hear me Ruby. Leave me and Gabriel alone. I don't want to see your face, hear your voice, and I don't wanna hear that you've been runnin' your mouth about me or Gabriel. I am not your friend and if you say  _anything_ to Gabriel again at any point, I will make your life a living hell, and that isn't a threat, it's a promise."  

For the first time Ruby was completely speechless. She'd never known Sam to speak for himself. For him to stand up for himself was terrifying because she didn't know what he was capable of. So out of fear and not respect Ruby just shook her head yes and walked away.

* * *

 

The next few months seemed to go by without much thought. Sam had a few harsh words with Ruby that put her in her place. Gabriel and Michael had a talk on more than one night because both boys had a lot of feelings to get through. 

After becoming sober John remained that way. There was one relapse in November but John stopped drinking once again and this time for good. 

Dean and Cas became officially "public" after John pretty much yelled at them for thinking he didn't know, and by public that meant nothing changed, because everyone knew. 

Gabriel and Sam were at a confused place, or at least Gabe was, they were gentle around each other. When they would study sometimes Sam would scoot a little closer to Gabe and Gabe would lean in to where there wasn't a bit of space between them. Michael knew his little brother liked the younger Winchester much more than he let on. 

Sam changed in the last year, he wasn't the same paranoid boy Gabriel met, and Gabriel wasn't the same person Sam had met. Both boys had changed and had grown together. Sam still didn't know what had made him so drawn to Gabriel the first time he had saw him. It might have been the way he had a bright smile but sadness in his eyes. In the end he just knew he would protect Gabriel even when he had bad days and would yell at Sam saying, "Honestly why do you even care? You're better off without me fucking up your life Sam, I'm serious, I'm poison." Those were the days Sam knew he'd always love the boy standing in front of him. He hadn't said it. Sam was still afraid if he said it that Gabe would disappear for good, if there's one thing he's learned it's that Gabriel doesn't take affection easily. 

On April 1st, Gabriel's birthday, Sam had a day planned just for the two of them. He had ran it all by Michael first because he didn't want to ruin any plans the two might have made. Naturally Gabe interjected with how they had no plans and that he fully expected to pampered by Sam all day.  So Sam and Gabe made their way into the park. It wasn't too cold or too hot, so it was the perfect day. 

"So listen kiddo, I ain't expecting anything today, but just let me say I hope you got me somethin' good." Gabriel smiled he signature smile that made Sam melt.

"Don't worry, I got you something cool."

"Good, because let me just say, I love my brother but he gets shitty gifts."  

Sam just chuckled because he had heard the stories plenty of times. One time for Gabriel's 14th birthday Michael had bought him a single Hot Wheels car "not even a second one just  _one_ Sam!" 

"So how does it feel to be 17?"

Gabriel acted as if it took some real thought, "Mm, I don't feel a day over 10!"

Sam snorted because that's the answer he wanted. "Good I don't need you gettin' old on me."

"Please, Sammich, even when I'm 80 you won't be able to keep up with me." Gabriel bumped shoulders with Sam and smirked at him. 

"I bet when you're 80 all you'll say is, 'Saaaaam bring me my slippers I'm cold', and I'll have to yell at you because you'll already have 'em on."   

"So you do plan to stick around with me when I'm old and gross?" Gabe had a look in his eye that Sam didn't recognize.

"Only if you don't drive me batshit crazy by then you mean?"

In a brave moment Gabriel intertwined his fingers with Sams.

"I plan to stick around as long as you want Gabe. As long as you're alright with me being here for a long time then I'm not going anywhere." Sam leaned over and kissed Gabriel. "So, um, I was gonna ask...wanna be gross like my brother and Cas?"

Gabriel looked at Sam and smiled, "Before I answer I gotta say if that's my birthday present then I guess I'll keep you around for a while."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes, ya jackass."

Sam then pulled out a small box. "Happy birthday, Gabe."

"Samuel we _just_ became a item, it's so sudden, what will my community think of me?? Oh my god will I be able to keep the baby?!"

"Would you shut up and just open the damn thing." Sam laughed loudly.

When Gabriel opened the box he hadn't expected what was inside. A set of golden wings, one with his mother's name and the other with his father's name. It was the most beautiful set of wings Gabriel had ever seen. 

"I thought if you were an angel that that was what yours would look like." 

"Sam, I love them."

 

 The two boys hugged and the wings were a promise in a way, that no matter what Sam would look after Gabriel, and would always protect him. If in the next few years on Sam's 21st birthday Gabe gets them both promise rings, that's between the two of them. On the day Gabriel graduates college, if  _the ring_ in Sam's pocket seems to just want to jump onto Gabriel's finger and make Sam ask that magic question, while John tears up over how beautiful his family is and how proud Mary would have been, then everyone will be excited to plan another Winchester wedding. 


End file.
